Chapter 2
|-|26= *'Jul 01' - Rice Fields Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 20,860,000. |-|27= *'Jul 06' - Adventurous Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on 3 songs on Hard. |-|28= *'Jul 10' - Sharing Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 23,590,000 |-|29= *'Jul 15' - Outing Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 24,540,000. A key is given with this entry. |-|30= *'Jul 15' - Communicate Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 25,510,000. |-|31= *'Jul 15' - Worrying Unlock requirements: Full combo 5 songs on Easy. |-|32= *'Jul 15' - Oh No Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on 5 songs on Easy. Diary... How could I have been so stupid, to get lost in the forest? I feel awful that I made everyone worry. On top of that, the rain washed out our chances to barbecue. Thank goodness Jessy found my phone. No wonder no one was calling me... My phone was lying under a tree! I thought everyone had forgotten about me. I was shocked to see all the missed calls and messages, there were so many of them! But when I called him back, he seemed so anxious, like he was very worried... I feel really bad. I should make him something yummy next time as an apology. Oh yeah... and Qian Qian, Yuko, ...Ocean too. *Sob* ...I made such a fool of myself today. Why am I such a dork? Diary, you gotta believe me! I didn't rush up and hug Ocean because I like him. Honest. It's just because I was a bit cold from the rain and that place was kinda scary... then when I noticed I was standing right next to a bunch of gravestones, I totally freaked out! I have no idea how long I hid there. Of course I got pretty emotional hen I heard someone coming, so... so Diary, you gotta believe me, I only hugged Ocean because I was so scared. That Ocean's a real jerk. He's always dozing off in class or running around looking for Jessy at lunchtime to talk about guitars or music. I have no idea where he goes when school is out. He just buys pork floss buns when he comes to the shop; he never tries my desserts... Still, Ocean really is thoughtful, I'll give him that. But, listen, Diary. I prefer guys with more of a presence—ones who are polite and make a bit of an effort with their appearance. Of course they need to get good grades too. Yeah... They have to be ambitious and respect their parents. Why am I telling you this? Diary, you couldn't possibly understand. OK, OK. One day I'll make some of his favourite pork floss buns and take them to him. After all, Ocean was really good to me... |-|33= *'Jul 15' - Rainy Night Unlock requirements: Full combo a song on Hard. (?) |-|34= *'Jul 15' - Thank You Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 27,510,000. |-|35= *'Aug 17' - Lan Kong Town Unlock requirements: Full combo a song on Special. |-|36= *'Aug 21' - Lighthouse Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 29,590,000. |-|37= *'Aug 23' - Harbour Unlock requirements: Full combo 3 songs on Hard. |-|38= *'Aug 24' - Summer Unlock requirements: Full combo 3 songs on Special. More info about the diary is available at the VOEZ Official Site. Category:Chapters